Même les gentils peuvent tuer
by FicJulie
Summary: Le demon a changer et personne ne sait pourquoi... Le geek et le reste de la famille sommet en fait les fraits Quand les Sommet sont touché par le drame Deadfic Salut les geeks SLG


Tout était calme dans la maison des Sommet. Le Patron était dans sa chambre à faire on ne sait quoi sur son ordinateur. Le Hippie et Maitre Panda étaient allés faire les cours avec Mathieu et la Fille était dans la cuisine. Quand au geek il jouait seul dans sa chambre à sa 3DS. Tout à coup la DS beuga sans aucune raison ce qui énerva un peu le jeune gamer qui était entrain de gagner sa course de Mario kart. Il éteigna sa console, la posa sur sa table de chevet puis soupira : qu'allait il faire maintenant...? Il avait fini la plus part de ses jeux et il n'avait aucune envie de sortir dehors. Soudain il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Familière mais pourtant différente de d'habitude.

\- tu veux jouer avec moi...?

Le geek se leva de son lit puis aperçu un garçon, la peau pale au cheveux châtain, habillé de noir avec une chemise blanche et une trace de main rouge. Geek se mit à crier et réveilla par la même occasion son grand frère le Patron. Celui ci énervé tapa au mur. Sa façon de lui faire comprendre que s'il n arrêtait pas de gueuler tout de suite, il allait venir le violer. Le gamer se calma peu à peu en reconnaissant son ami le Demon. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de sa voix qui avait légèrement changé et de son physique encore plus fantomatique que d'habitude. Pour preuve il flottait et avait ses vêtement légèrement déchirait... Le geek ne fit pas attention à ça plus longtemps. Il fit un signe positif de la tête et Le demon entra dans le corps du petit geek alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les yeux de ce dernier devinrent rouge et des griffes poussèrent à la place de ses ongles. Il n'avait plus rien du gentil petit geek ou même de la petite victime de d'habitude. Il sorti de sa chambre d'une démarche lente et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un couteau. Dans le couloir il croisa la Fille mais celle ci ne fit pas attention à son petit frère et à l'arme blanche dans la petite main de celui ci trop occupée à faire sa manucure . Arrivé à la porte de la chambre du patron il frappa trois fois contre le bois de celle ci puis dit :

\- tu m'aime hein ?! Alors Viens jouer avec moi !

Le patron lui dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, que personne ne l'aimait et que non il ne jouerait pas avec lui et que s'il continuait à le faire chier il finirait dans son lit vite fait bien fait. Quelques secondes après le geek entra dans la chambre à pas de loup. Son frère se trouva dos à lui devant son ordinateur à regarder un porno et son casque sur les oreilles. Grave erreur. Il s'approcha de son frère qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer. Un léger sourire sadique née sur les lèvres du garçon. Il lève l'arme blanche puis l'abat 3 fois dans le dos de son frère en rigolant sadiquement. Il relis les trois coup de couteau entre eux ce qui forma un triangle. Il inscrit un "D" au centre du triangle. La première lettre de son prénom. Une fois fait il arracha la tête de son frère à l'aide de ses griffes assérées puis retourna près de la porte. Il reprit sa voix de victime effrayée puis cria :

-LA FILLE IL Y A DU SANG, PARTOUT !

La féministe arriva en courant sur le lieu du drame et, dommage pour elle, ne voit pas le jeune gamer dans son dos.

\- GEEK. GEEK T'ES OU ?! FAUT QU'ON PARTE D'ICI !

\- Je suis la... Dit le jeune garçon d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude après avoir refermé violemment la porte. Tu vas subir le même sort que lui... Toi aussi tu n'as jamais voulu jouer avec moi...

\- Non, geek ! Tu.. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Tu.. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Oh que si je peux...

Le geek s'approcha lentement de sa grande sœur, celle ci recula en tremblant de peur jusqu'à toucher le mur. Et tout à coup le geek se jeta sur elle et lui planta plusieurs fois le couteau dans le ventre. Le sang lui gicla à la figure et le geek se lécha avec envie la lèvre inférieur pour recueillir le liquide vital de sa sœur. Une fois la boucherie terminée le geek retourna dans sa chambre où le demon sorti de son corps en souriant.

\- On a bien jouer ! Je reviendrai demain

Puis le demon s'évapora comme par magie. Le geek reprenant doucement ses esprits remarqua le couteau plein de sang dans ses mains et le lâcha au sol avec un regard paniqué. Il venait de tuer sa famille et tout ça a cause du démon...

\- ON EST RENTRER ! Hurla Mathieu

\- geek t'es ou ? Demanda panda

\- Gros ?

Geek entendant son papa, comme il aimait l'appeler, et ses grands frères panda et Hippie rentrent dans la maison, il sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans le couloir

\- PANDA, HIPPIE MATHIEU LE DEMON EST ENTRE DANS MON CORPS PUIS...

Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- JE ME CONTROLAIS PLUS J'AI J'AI... J'AI TUE LE PATRON ET LA FILLE !

\- pfff mais non tu ne peux pas les tuer. Et puis le demon est inoffensif je le sais puisque je vous ai tous crée moi même.

\- Je Te Jure ! Va voir dans la chambre du patron ! Y A DU SANG PARTOUT ! Dit il en larmes

\- Si tu ment tu vas voir ! Je ne veux pas que tu mente avec ce genre de chose !

Mathieu et le hippie montèrent dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps maitre panda prit le geek dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Le demon apparu derrière le panda puis rentra de nouveau dans le corps du geek. Il commença à étouffer maitre panda en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Une fois évanouit il ramassa le couteau recouvert de sang et le planta dans le cœur du maitre puis se dirigea dans la chambre du patron en marchant lentement. Il tomba sur Mathieu et le hippie essayant de réanimer la fille.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu me croire Mathieu, tu vas toi aussi mourir..

Sans dire un mot de plus, il se jeta sur son créateur puis l'éventra sauvagement et sans aucune pitié sous les yeux traumatisés et effrayés du hippie qui n'arrivait pas à bouger à cause de la peur. Après ça tua le Hippie d'un coup de griffe dans le cœur. Le pauvre avait voulu s'échapper mais à cause de la drogue il n'était pas partie assez rapidement. Le gamin retourna dans sa chambre le regard vide. Une fois dans la chambre le démon sortie de son corps et lui sourit sadiquement.

\- On s'est bien amusé tous les deux... Mais maintenant on a plus personnes avec qui jouer alors toi aussi tu vas mourir...

Quelques secondes plus tard un cris aiguë retentis dans toute la maison touchée par le drame. Du sang giclant sur le mur blanc de la chambre. Puis plus rien.. Rien seulement un rire sadique d'un demon. Personne ne su jamais pourquoi le démon pourtant si gentil avait décidé de tuer sa seul famille...

Fin

Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à dire que cette OS est une idée venant d'un amie (Coucou Ophélie x)) et qu'a la base c'était pas sur les personnages de SLG. Elle m'avait mise dans le rôle du geek, mon grand frère dans le rôle du patron et mes parents dans le rôle de Mathieu et de la fille et avait mis Fan-Ondar dans le rôle du démon. J'ai juste remixé à ma façon en ajoutant et enlevant des choses puis j'ai mis les personnages d'SLG. Voila j'espère que ça vous plait :)


End file.
